Rise of a Demon
by Dogten4
Summary: Naruto the container of the Kyuubi meets Kyuubi at the age of five and befriends her. Watch as they work together and become stronger. NarutoxFem.KyuubixMultiple girls
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

The Meeting

I woke up, in very shallow water. I sat up and looked around me. It looked like I was in a sewer. I guess the villagers must have dumped me into the sewer. The last thing I remember was being cornered in an alley by villagers after a chase that lasted about ten minutes. I remember pain before blacking out. I can only ask myself why this always happens to me. The old man never tells me when I ask him.

I stand up and look in front of me to see a large gate with a small piece of paper seeming to hold it closed. "What's a gate doing in the sewer?" I ask.

"So you're my container, kit? You're not quite what I expected," a loud, power filled voice called from behind the gate.

I jumped in fright landing on my butt as two huge, red, slitted eyes opened behind the gate. I was shocked when whatever was behind the gate leaned it's head forward, revealing it to be a very large fox. I looked away, shivering in fear. "Please, don't hurt me," I pleaded.

"Kit, you don't need to fear me. I will not harm you like the villagers," the fox said in a surprisingly calm voice.

I returned my gaze to the fox and asked, "Then, who are you?"

"I am known as, the Kyuubi. What is your name, kit?" the fox replied.

"It's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. I thought the Fourth Hokage killed you," I said, still afraid of the fox.

"We tailed beast aren't so easy to kill. Your Fourth Hokage was forced to seal me inside of you. This also means that the place we are currently at is your mind. I am very sorry that you had to endure so much pain, because of me being sealed within you. Someone so young shouldn't have had to endure as much pain as you have. Actually no one should. I will not ask for you to forgive me," Kyuubi said.

So that's the reason. I never would have thought. Why did Kyuubi attack the village anyway?

"Kyuubi, why did you attack the village?" I asked.

"I was summoned by a man named Madara Uchiha. Who used his Sharingan to control me, and force me to attack your village," Kyuubi said.

"Also, why aren't you trying to escape, kill me, or get me to release you?" I asked.

"Because, I can't escape without you releasing me, and if you did, you would die. If you die without releasing the seal, I will die as well," Kyuubi answered.

"Oh, were you also, the reason why I heal so fast. So, that we wouldn't both die?" I questioned.

"I was," Kyuubi replied.

"Then I forgive you," I said smiling.

"But, why?" Kyuubi asked.

"Because you were forced to attack the village, it wasn't your fault you were sealed in me, and you healed my injuries," I answered after standing up.

"Thank you," Kyuubi said.

I grinned and said, "Now just as a question, do you have to be so freaking big? It's a little weird to be talking to a giant fox."

"I do have a human-like form," Kyuubi said.

"Oh no, I'd rather have a giant fox in my head, than a giant person," I said.

"I would also be human sized," Kyuubi explained.

"Oh, well that's okay then," I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Then I'll transform now," Kyuubi said.

Kyuubi was suddenly engulfed in crimson flames. The flames became smaller and smaller until they suddenly disappeared at a size that would hold a human in. This revealed a girl that seemed to be about 5 years old. The same age as me. She had long, straight, crimson red hair that reached the middle of her back and blood red eyes. She also had two crimson red fox ears on the the top of her head instead of normal human ears. Nine crimson tails swished behind her happily. She was wearing a blood red tank top, with a black skirt. All in all, she looked pretty cute.

She smiled at me, revealing her fang-like teeth, and asked in a sweet voice, "Is this better?"

I nodded and said, "I never knew you were a girl."

"Well I am, is there a problem with that?" Kyuubi asked, with eyes daring me to say there was a problem with her being a girl.

I quickly shook my head with fear in my eyes, "Nothing's wrong with it. Don't hurt me."

"Relax Naruto, I was just joking," Kyuubi said.

I sighed in relief and said, "Oh. Anyway why do you look my age?"

"Because I chose for this form to be that of a five year old," Kyuubi said.

I again said, "Oh."

"Anymore questions?" Kyuubi asked.

"Just one. When I leave will I be able to talk to you again?" I said

Kyuubi smiled again and said, "Yep, just think about telling me something and I'll hear you and reply the same way. I also might talk to you without you talking to me first so don't be startled. If you ask I can bring you back to this place at anytime. Anyway, I think it's time you left, see ya later."

Before I could reply, the world faded to black.

Author's note

Sorry that it's so short. It's my first story and I wanted to see what people thought of it. I know this starting idea has been used often, but I wanted to create my own version. Please review if you want more and i promise that future chapters will be longer


	2. Chapter 2 The Training Begins

Chapter 2

The Training Begins

I opened opened my eyes only to shut them, because of the bright lights of the hospital ceiling. I turned my head sideways and opened my eyes to see the hokage sitting in a chair beside my bed. I smiled and shouted, "Hey Old Man!"

The hokage gave a light smile and said, "I'm sitting right next to you, Naruto. There is no need to shout."

"Sorry Old Man. I couldn't help myself," I said.

"That's alright Naruto. Also, I'm sorry that you have to go through this again," the hokage said.

"Don't worry about it. It's the villagers not you. You try to keep me safe," I said with a small smile.

The hokage smiled and nodded gratefully, "Thank you, Naruto. That means a lot to me."

The hokage stood up and said, "I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but the paperwork in my office is increasing as we speak."

I laughed and said, "Too bad you can't duplicate yourself or something to get it done faster. See ya later Old Man!"

The hokage muttered, "I am an idiot," before leaving the room.

"**That was surprising, I thought you would have told him about me," Kyuubi's voice said.**

"**Kyuubi is that you?" I replied mentally.**

"**Yep." Kyuubi said.**

"**How are my injuries coming along?" I asked.**

"**Good. After I heal your broken left leg, you'll be good to go," Kyuubi said.**

"**Thanks," I said.**

"**No problem," Kyuubi said happily.**

"**What should I do till my leg is healed?" I asked.**

"**Play the waiting game," Kyuubi joked.**

**I sighed and said, "Waiting sucks."**

**Kyuubi giggled and said, "Yeah, it does."**

Three Hours Later...

"Yes! I'm finally out of the hospital!" I yelled as I walked out of the hospital towards my appartment.

"**Keep it down, Naruto. Drawing attention to yourself will get you beat up again," Kyuubi said.**

**I scratched the back of my head and said, "Right, sorry Kyuubi."**

"**You don't have to say sorry, it's not like you hurt me," Kyuubi said.**

"**Oh, well thanks for the advice," I said gratefully.**

"**No problem, Naruto." Kyuubi said.**

The Next Morning After A Cup of Ramen...

"**What should I do today, Kyuubi?" I asked.**

"**How about physical and chakra control training. Those are the foundations of becoming stronger?" Kyuubi suggested.**

"**What will chakra control help with?" I asked.**

"**It will make jutsu easier to learn and they will use less chakra," Kyuubi said.**

"**Are you going to teach me jutsu," I asked Kyuubi.**

"**I'll teach you the first jutsu after you learn the first chakra control exercise," Kyuubi said.**

"**So how are we going to do this?" I asked, trying to hurry up the process so I can learn a jutsu.**

"**First you need to find a clearing in the forest to train in," Kyuubi said.**

"**Alright," I said and walked out the door towards the forest.**

A Half an Hour Later...

"**Is this okay Kyuubi?" I asked at the first forest clearing I found.**

"**Yeah, now let's get started. The first chakra control exercise is tree walking. You need to use the right amount of chakra in your feet to stick to the tree," Kyuubi said.**

"**So if I learn this then I will be able to walk up trees and walls without using my hands?" I asked.**

"**Yep, and you'll have better chakra control and you might even be able to walk upside down on ceilings," Kyuubi said.**

"**That would be awesome!" I replied.**

"**Yeah, I guess it is," Kyuubi said.**

"**Well, I'm going to try now," I said.**

"**Go for it, Naruto!" Kyuubi said.**

I did my best to generate as much chakra as I could into my feet and ran towards a nearby tree. I got one foot on the tree and was raising the other when I was suddenly blasted off of the tree. Wind rushed by me at high speeds and I hit the ground painfully, sliding a little ways.

"**Kyuubi! What the heck happened?" I asked angrily.**

**Kyuubi laughed and said, "You used way to much chakra. Try using less chakra."**

"**Okay," I replied, no longer angry.**

I tried again with the same results, give or take a few inches of flying.

**Kyuubi sighed and said, "This might take awhile."**

"**I won't give up, not ever!" I yelled, and tried again.**

**After the next failed attempt Kyuubi said, "Yeah, this is going to take awhile."**

That Night...

"**I can 't believe you actually got half-way up the tree!" Kyuubi said.**

"**Tomorrow I'll make it all the way up the tree. Then you can finally teach me that jutsu!" I replied.**

"**I can't wait. You'll definitely pull it off tomorrow," Kyuubi said.**

"**Thanks, Kyuubi. Good night," I replied smiling.**

"**Good night," Kyuubi said.**

Afternoon of the Next Day...

I was standing on a branch on top of a tree. I had finally made to the top. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "I did it!"

I made the the mistake of jumping and thrusting my fist in the air. When I landed the branch broke and I fell side ways hitting my head on the tree. The world immediately went black.

In My Mind...

"Naruto, that has got to be one of the stupidest things you've ever done," Kyuubi said, while glaring at me.

I scratched the back of my head with a sheepish grin on my face and said, "Sorry Kyuubi."

Kyuubi sighed and said, "You are going to get us killed one of these days."

"Sorry," I said again.

Kyuubi shook her head and said, "Quit apologizing. It's nothing I can't heal, but you'll be out until tomorrow morning."

"That sucks. I have to wait to learn that jutsu," I said.

"Actually, I can teach you the handsign and about the jutsu right now," Kyuubi said.

"Really?" I said hopefully.

"Yep," Kyuubi said smiling.

"Yes!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Naruto. You need to listen to what I have to say about this jutsu," Kyuubi said.

I settled down and looked at Kyuubi expectantly. "Alright, the jutsu I am going to teach you is the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It's a jutsu that allows you to make solid copies of yourself for fighting, or learning things quickly. The memories or knowledge of the the clone will transfer to you when it is destroyed," Kyuubi said.

Kyuubi then showed me the handsign and I copied and memorized it.

"Well you might as well leave. You'll get better rest if you're just sleeping and not in here," Kyuubi said, waving at me and smiling as the sewer and gate disappeared.

Author's Note

I'm planning on trying to make each chapter longer then the one before it. What did you think of it? Remember to review. Also, I'm thinking about giving Naruto shadow-based jutsu, that I will create myself along with some elemental jutsu. Maybe even give him the ability to raise and control the dead. Tell me what you think about these ideas.


	3. Chapter 3 Shadow Style

Chapter 3

Shadow Style

I woke up at the bottom of the tree I fell off of. I stood as my stomach growled. I tried using Shadow Clone Jutsu to create one clone, but created six. "What do want, Boss?" one of the clones asked.

I looked at the clones and asked, "Can one of you go get me some ramen?"

One of the clones nodded and ran off. "What about us?" a clone asked.

I held up one finger and said, "Hold on a second."

"**Kyuubi, what should I have them do?" I asked.**

"**Create about twenty or so more clones and have them work on the water walking chakra control exercise. It's pretty much the same as tree walking, just harder," Kyuubi said.**

I created thirty clones and had the thirty-five clones in the area, go find a place to work on water walking and work on it. I sat down against the tree to wait for my food.

"**Kyuubi, what do you want me to do?" I asked.**

"**I'm going to see what your elemental affinity is. Then we are going to work on that," Kyuubi said.**

"**Okay," I replied.**

**After a few minutes I heard Kyuubi say, "This is interesting."**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Your affinities are wind, water, lightning, fire, ice, and the most surprising, shadows. I thought you'd have light," Kyuubi said.**

"**Shadows? What can that do?" I asked.**

"**You'd be surprised. Shadows are the third most destructive affinity. Following behind darkness and Chaos," Kyuubi said.**

"**Awesome! Can I start learning it now?" I said.**

"**Sure. The first shadow jutsu you're going to learn is, Shadow Style: Unbreakable Illusion. It's like the transformation, but not even the sharingan can see through it, and it can only be broken by yourself or another shadow user," Kyuubi said.**

"**So, what are the handsigns?" I asked.**

"**There are none. The only Shadow jutsu that have handsigns is Shadow Style: Black Fire Dragon. Shadow Style: Unbreakable Illusion is easy to learn though. All you gotta do is generate chakra around your body and picture yourself as something or someone else," Kyuubi said.**

After Kyuubi said that the clone returned with my ramen and dispelled himself. I ate and learned Shadow Style: Unbreakable Illusion. It took about half an hour to learn.

"**What next?" I asked.**

"**Create ten to twenty clones and have them disguise themselves as civilians or shinobi by using Shadow Style: Unbreakable Illusion and have them go to the library and learn stuff," Kyuubi said.**

"**Stuff?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, stuff," Kyuubi said with embarrassment in her voice.**

"**Okay," I said.**

I created seventeen clones and told them to do what Kyuubi told me to have them do. They disguised themselves and left.

"**Now, what stuff are we going to do?" I asked putting emphasis on the word, stuff.**

"**S-shut up,"Kyuubi said.**

**I laughed and said, "No really, what now?"**

**Kyuubi huffed and said, "Next I'm going to teach you Shadow Style: Unlimited Chains."**

"**Unlimited Chains?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, it's called that, because the creator of this jutsu could create thousands of chains using this jutsu," Kyuubi said.**

"**Wow, that's a lot of chains," I said.**

"**Yeah. Now in order to use this jutsu you need to enter your mind so I can give you your chain," Kyuubi said.**

"**Why are you going to give me a chain?" I asked.**

"**Because in order to use this jutsu you have to be given a chain by someone who can use the jutsu," Kyuubi said.**

"**Oh, well bring me to my mind then," I said.**

The world then disappeared.

My Mind...

"Hey, Kyuubi," I said with a smile.

"Hey, Naruto," Kyuubi said, smiling as well.

"Now, about this chain?" I said.

Kyuubi held up a black chain that was about ten feet long, moderately thick, and was bladed at one tip. She waved me over with her free hand. I walked towards her and stopped right in front of the gate and Kyuubi said, "Push up your right sleeve and hold your arm straight out, through the bars."

I did as Kyuubi told me and Kyuubi wrapped the chain around my arm. When she was done the bladed point was just above my wrist pointing forward. "There you go. When you get good enough at manipulating that chain you'll be able to have it extend it so fast that it will seem to shoot from your arm and pierce almost anything," Kyuubi said.

"That would be awesome!" I yelled.

"Yeah, well you better get to work on it," Kyuubi said.

The world faded away, again.

Author's Note (This time it is really important)

What did you think of it? It was somewhat short. Now the reason this note is so important is because it explains what Naruto will learn in the eight year time-skip. Yes, eight year time-skip. The reason I'm having a time-skip is, because I don't really want to explain eight years of training and the academy for six years. I'm sure that most of you can understand. At the end of the time-skip Naruto will be thirteen and it is the morning of the graduation.

Jutsu Naruto Will Learn

Shadow Style: Unlimited Chains- This is jutsu is impossible to master, because it's impossible to have the space to create unlimited chains. Naruto can create up to seventy though.

Shadow Style: Weapon Creation- Personally I think this is the most useful of the shadow jutsu I thought up. It allows you to create any weapon out of shadows. Naruto also figured out way to make his shadow kunai and shuriken explode.

Shadow Style: Shadows' Sanctuary- This jutsu gives naruto hightened senses, lightning speed, and immense strength. It also makes the sky and ground turn black, but it is still possible to see, thanks to a golden glow throughout the area. Naruto's eyes turn blood red when using this jutsu. Naruto almost always passes out after using this.

Shadow Style: Black Fire Dragon- This creates a dragon of black fire, similar to the Water Style: Water Dragon.

Shadow Style: Forever Nightmare- This jutsu makes a person experience their worst fears until the jutsu is released. They experience it mentally and it usually breaks a person.

Ice Style: Ice Dragon- Creates a dragon made of ice similar to to the black fire dragon jutsu.

Ice Style: Deep Freeze- Freezes almost all nearby water.

Water Style: Water Dragon- Creates a dragon made of water.

Water Style: Tidal Wave- Creates a tidal wave.

Water Style: Water Bullet- Shoots a giant water bullet. Naruto created a smaller version used as a joke. It's called Uzumaki Style: Spit Bullet. Just like Naruto right.

Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball- I shouldn't have to explain this.

Fire Style: Fire Bullet- Shoots a giant fire bullet.

Fire Style: Fire Dragon- Creates a dragon made of fire.

Wind Style: Great Breakthrough- Creates a powerful gust of wind.

Wind Style: Wind Blade- Creates a slash of wind that can cut through solid concrete.

Lightning Blade- Kakashi teaches this to Naruto when he turned eleven on the hokage's orders.

Lightning Style: Lightning Strike- Lightning strikes from above like it would strike in a storm.

Shocking Wind Bullet- Naruto's right arm is covered in swirling wind and electricity. When he punchs it shoots forward like a bullet, ripping through almost anything.

Shadow Dance- Naruto's fighting style.

Naruto also learns how to heal cuts, bruises, and how to make scars disappear using medical ninjutsu.

Also if any of you have ideas for ice, lighting, or wind jutsu, send me an explanation similar to the ones I made above.


	4. Chapter 4 Graduation

Chapter 4

Graduation

"Shit! I'm late!" I yelled as I zipped up my black vest over my long sleeve black muscle shirt.

I put my black cloak on and pulled up my black Kakashi-like lower face mask. I also wore black cargo pants and combat boots. The hood of my cloak was up making my face almost impossible to see. Kyuubi picked out this outfit and wouldn't let me get any orange. She even said orange is a stupid color for a ninja to wear. I mean it's orange, the greatest color ever.

It was 8:20 and class started at 8:15. I jumped out the open window beside my small table and landed on the roof of the building next to my apartment. I continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop heading towards the academy. It was 8:24 when I landed in the courtyard of the academy. I ran through the classroom door at 8:25.

"I'm glad you decided to join us today Naruto," Iruka said with a slightly irritated voice.

"Sorry about that, I got lost on the road of shadows," I said with an unseen grin.

"I swear if you start reading the little orange book that you are mini Kakashi," Iruka said.

"Not gonna happen," I said.

"Yeah, well just take your seat," Iruka said.

I walked over and took the seat beside the pink-haired bitch, as Kyuubi called her. "You're late!" Sakura yelled at me.

"Wow, I hadn't noticed," I replied with sarcasm in my voice.

"Quiet!" Iruka yelled at us.

Sakura shut up after that and Iruka gave a long speech about how some of us were going to become ninja and take on missions with our team. I fell asleep though.

After the speech was over, Iruka threw an eraser at me to wake me up, but I caught it and threw it back at him. I raised my head to see I had it him square in the face. I raised my left fist and said, "Direct hit!"

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled as he picked up another eraser and threw it at me, but I tilted my head and the eraser hit Shikamaru, who was sleeping behind me.

Shikamaru raised his head an rubbed the top of it asking, "What was that?"

"Eraser," I said to him and he nodded his head.

"Lunch break! Return in an hour," Iruka yelled.

"Troublesome teachers," Shikamaru said as we walked out of the room alongside Choji, who was eating from his ever-present bag of chips.

"Hey Choji?" I said.

"Yeah?" Choji asked.

"You have an extra bag of cheddar and sour cream chips?" I asked him.

"Sure, did you forget your lunch again?" Choji asked while handing me a bag of chips.

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

After we reached our eating spot by the swing I lowered my mask and quickly ate the chips before I raised it back up. "That's freaky how you eat that fast," Shikamaru said.

I shrugged and said, "I guess."

"Naruto are you done eating already?" came Ino's voice.

We looked to our right to see Ino walking towards us. "Yep," I replied.

Ino pouted and said, "Come on Naruto, please show me your face?"

She sat on her knees in front of me, trying to use the puppy dog eyes against me.

"**What do you think Kyuubi?" I asked.**

"**Go ahead it is the last day, it doesn't matter if she's the leader of the Naruto Fan Club," Kyuubi said.**

"Fine Ino, since it is the last day," I said.

"Are you really going to?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Yep," I said.

I pulled down my hood and mask. Ino grinned before trying to kiss me, but I pushed her back by the shoulders and held her away from me. "Guys, help!" I yelled to Shikamaru and Choji.

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"I'm busy (munch) eating," Choji replied.

I threw Ino off me and ran away pulling my mask and hood up.

"**Kyuubi, did you know this was going to happen?" I asked.**

"**Yep," Kyuubi said.**

"**Damn it, Kyuubi!" I yelled mentally as my other fan girl, Tenten jumped out of the bushes at me.**

Ino likes me, because I'm mysterious, while Tenten likes me, because I'm pretty good with weapons. I spun around Tenten and knocked her out with a chop to the back of the neck. I caught her and laid her on the ground. I then faced Ino, who stopped in front of me. "You need to stop chasing me around. Today you are going to become a ninja and if you want to survive you need to get serious and start training harder. You got that?" I said.

"But you'll protect me!" Ino said.

"What if I'm not there to protect you. If you're going to become a ninja you need to be able to protect yourself. I'll admit you're the second strongest girl in class, but the other girls aren't anything to compare to," I said.

Ino looked shocked as I walked past her. I sighed and put my hands in my pockets. I muttered, "Damn it!"

"**What's wrong Naruto? You did the right thing," Kyuubi said soothingly.**

"**I know, I just have a problem with being mean to girls," I said.**

"**Why?" Kyuubi asked.**

"**It's like my personal code of conduct," I said.**

"**Oh." Kyuubi said.**

"Naruto, what happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"I set Ino straight," I said as I sat down next to him and Choji.

"What did you do?" Choji asked.

I told them what happened and Shikamaru said, "You know you did the right thing, but you're worried you were to harsh, right?"

I sighed and said, "Yeah."

"Don't worry about it, what you said may have helped her live longer," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah," Choji said.

"Thanks guys," I said.

We talked till the bell rang and headed back to the classroom.

When we got back Iruka handed out the written test. We took the test and moved outside for the weapons throwing and taijutsu portion of the test.

On the weapons throwing portion we had to throw kunai and shuriken at a training dummy. Choji got 7 out of 10, just passing and Shikamaru got the same, because he's lazy, he probably could have gotten 9 or 10. Sasuke got 9 out of 10 and I got 10 out of 10. Sasuke looked extremely angry about me beating him.

For taijutsu we had to land a hit on Mizuki. I passed that along with Choji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

"Alright, you're all doing good so far. Now we're going to have the ninjutsiu portion outside since we're having a test for bonus points. Now, when I call your name come up and perform the three academy ninjutsu and you may perform a jutsu not taught in the academy for extra credit," Iruka said.

Shikamaru passed and used his clan's technique for extra credit. Choji did the same, but used his family's jutsu. Sasuke passed and used Grand Fireball Jutsu for extra credit. I passed and used Wind Style: Great Breakthrough for extra credit.

I got a headband with a black cloth and tied it around my forehead. Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Kyuubi congratulated me. I thanked them all and listened as Iruka told us to come back tomorrow for team placements. I said good-bye to Shikamaru and Choji, before heading back to my appartment.

Author's Note

I decided to get another chapter posted today. What do you think of it? Also Naruto won't get together with Tenten or Ino, so there is no need to fear. It's strickly NarutoxKyuubi.


	5. Chapter 5 Team Eight

Chapter 5

Team Eight

"Team Eight will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi," Iruka said.

I nodded my head, Hinata fainted, and Kiba was freaking out about Hinata passing out.

After Iruka finished telling everyone their teams the door opened and a black haired woman with red eyes walked in and said, "Team Eight, you're with me."

Kiba jumped out of his chair and ran towards Kurenai and Hinata got up and walked towards Kurenai. I got up and walked towards Kurenai. Kurenai then led us to a dango stand.

After buy us each some dango she said, "We're going to tell each other about ourselves, I'll go first. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I like..."

At this point I tuned everything out to have a talk with Kyuubi.

"**What do you think of them?" I asked.**

"**Kurenai's okay, Hinata's too shy, and Kiba is too loud," Kyuubi said.**

"**That's exactly what I was thinking," I replied.**

"**You know what they say, great minds think alike," Kyuubi said.**

"**Got that right," I said.**

"Naruto you're up," Kurenai said.

"Alright. The name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, my friends, food, and shadows. I dislike people who judge others by something they can't control or before they get to know them, rapists, and people who betray others. My hobbies are training, reading, and hanging out with my friends. I don't have a dream right now, but I do want to become stronger. My ninjutsu is jounin level, my taijutsu is chunin level, my genjutsu is high genin level since I only have two genjutsu jutsu, my skill with weapons is high chunin, my chakra control is high chunin or low jounin, and my chakra capacity is kage level," I said.

"Why did you just tell us your skills, and how is it possible your skills are that high?" Kurenai asked.

"I've trained almost everyday since I was five years old, and I didn't give any specifics, I told you because as my team you should know," I said.

"Oh. Alright everyone meet at training ground 8 for a test to see if you're truly ready to become genin tomorrow at 7 am," Kurenai said.

We then went our separate ways.

The next morning...

When I arrived at training ground 8, Kiba, Kurenai, and Hinata were already there, this was probably because I was thirty minutes late.

"What the hell took you long?" Kiba yelled.

"Well you see, my alarm clock broke," I said.

Kurenai sighed and said, "Well let's get started."

Kurenai held up two bells and said, "This is my first year doing this, so I'm using my fellow jounin's test. You have to get a bell to become a genin. The one who dosen't is sent back to the academy. You must come at me with the intent to kill. Also, if you pass, Naruto. You can never wear that mask again."

I shrugged and said, "Whatever."

"Okay. Begin!" Kurenai said.

Hinata and Kiba ran of and hid while I just stood in front of Kurenai. "Aren't you going to hide?" Kurenai asked.

"You'll just find me and throw me into a genjutsu. Plus, I'd rather stand and fight," I said.

I raised my right arm, pointing it at Kurenai and called out, "Shadow Style: Unlimited Chains!"

Black chains shot out of the ground around Kurenai, but she jumped away. The chains retracted back into the ground as I flashed through handsigns and yelled, "Shadow Style: Black Fire Dragon!"

A dragon made of black fire flew towards Kurenai, who barely dodged it. Kurenai didn't even get a chance to take a breath before I launched Lightning Style: Lightning Strike on her.

She took the hit and was temporarily paralyzed. I took this chance to take the bells from here. "You were too slow, and you rely too much on genjutsu, which I'm immune to all but some of the strongest genjutsu." I said.

Hinata and Kiba ran out of hiding as Kurenai stood up. Kurenai asked, "How do you know Shadow Style?"

"It's a clan secret," I said.

"How is it a clan secret?" Kurenai asked.

"Because I say it is, and since I'm the last Uzumaki I'm the clan head," I said.

"N-Naruto is r-right," Hinata said.

Kurenai sighed and said, "Well who are you going to give your second bell to?"

I shrugged and threw both Hinata and Kiba a bell each. I turned around with a wave of my left hand and said, "See ya guys later."

"Where are you going? You all passed," Kurenai said.

I turned around and asked, "We did?"

Kurenai nodded and said, "This test was a test of teamwork. You showed teamwork by giving your teammates the bells."

"A deal is a deal," I said as I pulled my mask off of my face.

Kiba said, "So, the mask hides those whiskers?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Um, my f-father said t-that you w-were all invite to d-dinner at the Hyuga E-Estate tonight. Please be t-there at s-six," Hinata said.

Kiba pumped his fist in the air and yelled, "Alright! I'll be there."

"That's very generous. I will be there too," Kurenai said.

"I'll be there as well," I said.

"You may leave now, but Naruto you have to stay a little while. We need to talk about you're abilities," Kurenai said.

"It's a clan secret," I said with a wave as I walked off.

"Get back here!" Kurenai yelled, chasing after me as I began to run.

I entered the village, Kurenai right behind me. I jumped on the top of a building and was jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

I jumped into an alleyway and sprinted through the twists and turns before jumping back up to the rooftops, apparently Kurenai hadn't lost me as she followed closely behind me.

After awhile of chase I jumped into the hokage's office through the window. Kurenai jumped in after me and grabbed my right shoulder. "Got you!" she said.

"Hey, Old Man," I said to the hokage.

"Naruto, what did you do to your squad leader to get her to chase you?" the hokage asked.

Kurenai let go of my shoulder and looked at the hokage as I said, "She's asking questions I'm not sure I should answer."

"Kurenai, what is it you want to know?" the hokage asked.

"How did Naruto get all of his skills?" Kurenai asked.

"That's an S-class secret, but since you're his squad captain I'll tell you. If it's alright with Naruto," the hokage said.

I nodded and the hokage told the story.

"I see," Kurenai said seeming to be in thought.

"Well I'll see you at dinner tonight," I said with a wave as I jumped out of the hokage's office.

When I got to my apartment started up a conversation.

"**Well, Kurenai took that well," I said.**

"**Yeah. Anyway what are you going to wear to dinner tonight?" Kyuubi asked.**

"**A black shirt with my black jacket over it, and a pair of black dress pants, and shoes," I said.**

"**That's a good choice. I think you're starting to get some fasion sense," Kyuubi said.**

"**Whatever," I said.**

"**Don't be mean," Kyuubi pouted.**

"**Whatever," I said with a smirk on my face.**

"**Stop that!" Kyuubi said.**

"**Stop what?" I asked.**

"**Stop saying whatever!" Kyuubi yelled at me.**

"**No," I said in monotone.**

**Kyuubi huffed and I said, "Hey, can you bring me into my mind?"**

"**Sure," Kyuubi said and my world went black.**

In My Mind

"Why did you want to come here?" Kyuubi asked.

"Well, I had this idea this morning, but since I was already going to be late it had to wait," I said.

"What was your idea?" Kyuubi asked.

"Since this is my mind can't I change it, and can't I change the seal from a paper on bars to an engraving on a pendent of a necklace around your neck?" I said.

"I think you can just imagine this place being different," Kyuubi said with a smile.

I imagined us being in a large house in the middle of a plain bordering a forest, a lake, and mountains. I also imagined the fridge in the kitchen being full all the time, and the sewer changed before it shrunk and became a living room. The gate disappeared and the piece of paper turned into to a silver necklace with a silver pendent that had a blood red orb.

Kyuubi looked around with wide eyes and then focused her eyes on me before running at me and tackling me into a hug. "Thank you so much!" She cried out.

"Um, no problem," I said with a blush on my face.

Kyuubi let go of me, stood up, and helped me up. She didn't let go of my hand and pulled me out of the house. "Come on. Let's go look around," She said.

5:58pm Hyuga Estate...

The guards had just let me in and led me to the dinning room. Kurenai and Kiba were already there. I was given to the left of Kurenai. "Hello everyone," I said.

A some people nodded to me and some glared, while the others looked like they didn't care. Hiashi said, "Welcome to the Hyuga Estate."

"Thank you," I said.

The meal was brought out and we all ate and talked. I was silent for most of the dinner though. I didn't want to embarrass myself since I had never had dinner with such a high class clan.

After some guards escorted Kurenai, Kiba, and I out, Kiba said, "No offense, but that was boring."

"I agree, but is was nice of them to invite us," I said.

"I guess," Kiba said.

Kurenai said, "You two better get some rest tonight, because tomorrow we start training and missions."

"Understood!" Kiba and I said together, before we all laughed.

Two Weeks Later...

My team and I were waiting along with team seven for Tazuna and Kakashi. Team seven consisted of Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shino.

"Where the hell are they?" Kiba yelled.

"My guess is that Kakashi is having to drag that old man's drunk ass here," I said.

Kurenai smacked both of us on the head and said, "Watch your language you two!"

"Whatever," Kiba and I said.

"Sorry I'm late," came a voice.

We turned to see Tazuna. We also saw Kakashi walking towards us in the distance with a little orange book in his hand.

When Kakashi got here we walked out of the gate.

Author's Note

Sorry for the wait. I was a little busy. Anyway I hope you liked it and please review.


	6. Chapter 6 Naruto vs Zabuza

Author's Note

I'm going to skip the Demon Brothers part. My apologies to those who wanted that part in.

Chapter 6

Naruto vs. Zabuza

"Get down!" Kakashi yelled and we all dropped to the ground as a huge blade flew over our heads, lodging itself in a tree.

When I looked up I saw a somewhat intimidating man with bandages covering his lower face. "Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist."

"Kakashi, no wonder the demon brothers lost," Zabuza said.

I glared at Zabuza because he had completely ignored the rest of us. "You think Kakashi is the only strong one here? I'll kick your ass!" I yelled.

I created a claymore in my right hand (picture a black version of a claymore from the anime/manga Claymore). Then I stepped forward and told Kakashi to leave this to me. Kakashi was about to protest but Kurenai stopped him and said, "Leave him be. He's better then me."

Zabuza jumped to the ground a drew his sword from the tree. "You got a lot of guts kid," he said.

"You want to make this interesting?" I asked.

"How?" Zabuza replied.

"If I win, then you join my clan and return with me, and forfeit your current mission. If you win I'll help you steal all of Gato's money," I answered.

"What can a kid like you do?" Zabuza asked.

"I'm the only known user of excessive shadow jutsu and I can use ice jutsu," I replied.

Zabuza nodded and said, "You got a deal kid. Let's see what you got."

Zabuza dropped into a crouching stance and put my left foot a step forward, slightly turned my body to the side, while holding my claymore in my right hand pointing it at Zabuza while holding it to the side of my body at shoulder height. "Interesting stance what's your style called?" Zabuza asked.

"Shadow Dance. Now let's begin," I said.

Zabuza nodded and charged me. He slashed his sword sideways at my chest. I stepped back dodging the blow before launched forward at Zabuza. He swung his sword back at me to knock me away, but I jumped over it and slashed downwards. Zabuza started to move but wasn't quick enough as I cut down his body which turned to water.

"Damn!" I cursed as a sword from behind me sent me flying forward with a large cut along my back.

I rolled before pushing myself into the air, spun around, slid on my feet. My claymore disappeared and I flashed through handsigns. "Fire Style: Fire Bullet!" I called out and I shot a large fire bullet from my left hand at Zabuza.

Zabuza rolled out of the way and we both went through handsigns. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled.

A water dragon rose from the pond/lake, but was quickly frozen as I yelled, "Ice Style: Deep Freeze!"

"How did you know?" Zabuza asked.

"I guessed you were a water user, so I assumed you were going to use a water jutsu," I said.

"Smart kid. Let's continue," Zabuza said.

"It's already over," I said.

"What?" Zabuza asked.

The sky and ground began turning black and a soft, golden glow lightly lit up the area, but the sky and ground remained black. My eyes turned blood red and I called out, "Shadow Style: Shadows' Sanctuary!"

Everyone gasped when I disappeared. I reappeared in front of Zabuza and punched him in the face. Again he turned into water. I spun around kicking a Zabuza clone behind me. Another Zabuza jumped above me swinging his sword downwards at me. I sidestepped and punched him in the face and he dispersed into water.

Three Zabuza clones surrounded me and I spun around while kicking them all. Then all of a sudden a sword came out of nowhere and cut my left arm off. I screamed and jumped away. When I landed I was in a crouch with my right hand on the ground. The pain was almost unbearable.

"You give up, kid?" Zabuza asked.

"Not yet," I said, rising to my feet.

I looked up at Zabuza my eyes glowing and screamed, "Shadow Style: Unlimited Chains!"

Zabuza didn't even get to react before he was impaled in both shoulders and thighs by a chain each. Zabuza roared in pain and a chain wrapped around his neck about to choke him. "Zabuza do you give up?" I asked.

Zabuza nodded and I released him before passing out.

Author's note

I'm sorry for the wait and I've been a little busy with helping some family stuff. Also, I'm lacking motivation. I'm more motivated to write a story for Elfen Lied. If any of you are fans of Elfen Lied check it out. I will be writing on both stories. I will not quit on either story. It just might be a little slow on this one for a little while. My ideas for the Elfen Lied story have been getting in the way of my ideas for this story. Till next time, see ya.


	7. Important Author's Note!

Author's Note

Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. And I'm also sorry but you'll have to wait a little while longer. I have created a poll for this story. I was hit with some alternate ideas and I can't continue till I get a lot of answers on that poll.


End file.
